Welcome To The Collective
by XiggyMatsu
Summary: In many worlds, in many lives, there is a bond. A bond of love? Not necessarily. Call it intrigue if you will, for it can ensnare a mind and body with the briefest contact... Herein lies a wide variety of pairings and ratings, so surf as you please. All pairings are marked in chapter names and M rated (well, the sexual ones) will have a warning. Enjoy!
1. DoflaCroc: Personal Space

**So I've been neglecting out of laziness and not posting the drabbles and fics and such that I throw up on tumblr.  
I'm going to try and remedy this.  
**

* * *

**Starting off the collection with Doflamingo and Crocodile being themselves**  
**Was based off a picture I found and posted on my tumblr (with source!) from pixiv**  
**tumblr post with art** post / 36462559121

* * *

"What have I said about _personal space_?!" Crocodile hissed, slamming his palm to the pushy birds chin.

"Aww, but Croco-chan~" Doflamingo whined, smirking at him suggestively as he readjusted his sunglasses.

"Don't 'Croco-chan' me! I need to breathe!" the elder man pulled his shirt and vest back down from where the blonde's groping had moved them. "Can't you at least keep it in your pants long enough for us to get back?"

His colleague perked up at the implication in his words, his smirk widening into a smug grin.

"It's pretty hot out today, sand-man. I thought that even _you_ would want to shed a few layers…" he purred, his fingers playing with the open collar on the raven-haired man's shirt.

He sighed, knowing that wanting any kind of space from his clingy lover was asking too much.

"What about you, _Feathers_?" he grabbed a fistful of the larger man's outrageous coat, pulling his bespectacled face down to his level.

Crocodile glared challengingly into the tinted glass before claiming the stunned man's lips. He didn't let the eager blonde have much time to react before breaking away and heading down the wide hallway.

Doflamingo stood in shocked silence as he watched the cheeky old man saunter away. After all, his stubborn lover had just kissed him where any random Marine could have seen.

"Oi, oi…" he mumbled to himself as he started to pursue the elder Warlord in what he could only hope was the direction of his room. "That's not playing fair!"

The deep chuckle that floated from farther up the hallway made the pace of his feet and his heart double.

* * *

**_original tumblr post date_: 24 Nov, 2012**


	2. DoflaCroc: Funny Business

**Another short dofladile that was based off fanart from pixiv that I sourced and word vomited upon**

**tumblr post with art** post / 37847126093

* * *

"Want me to tuck you in?" the taller man purred alluringly into his ear.

"No," he said flatly, attempting to remove the arms that had encircled his waist.

Doflamingo did not relent, choosing to nip his ear instead.

"C'mon, Croco-man... It's freezing out and _someone's_ gotta keep that cold, reptilian heart warm."

He smirked as he reached a hand into the elder man's open shirt and left it right above Crocodile's traitorous heart, which was thudding quickly against his ribcage.

No use trying to deny it now.

"Fine," he sighed distastefully. "You can stay. But no funny business."

The blonde raised the hand to his lover's chin and turned it so he could place a light kiss on the scowling lips.

"_Fufufu~ _Well, I _am_ in the business of smiles, babe."

* * *

**_original tumblr post date_: 13 Dec, 2012**


	3. SmoLaw: Games We Play

**Here's another otp of mine that I jumped onboard for as soon as Law showed up again... like _that day_**  
**That fucking arc kept giving me ammo, and I'm hoping the series will again**

**Again, based off art I saw and had to write for**

**tumblr post with art** post / 42660655895

* * *

_*hakuryō is "White Hunter" and what Law has called Smoker on most occasions_

* * *

"I'll have you know, Hakuryō-ya, that I am _not_ a coat rack."

The older man looked over from where he stood talking to some of his subordinates, bidding them to wait for their orders as he rolled his eyes and ambled over.

"I don't have to listen to pirates, Law, especially when they don't shut the hell up and be useful for two seconds," he said, puffing out another stream of his oh-so-fitting trademark.

Law smirked up at him, hooking his leg around the long white jutte that was the twin of the one Vergo had broken. Steadying it against his leg, he reached a tattooed hand up and plucked one of the cigars from Smoker's mouth and returned to leaning on the weapon, placing the large nicotine stick between his teeth.

"Well, we are supposed to work together I suppose...But it will cost you."

Smoker's eyes narrowed as he scowled deeper, if that was even possible.

He seemed a bit peeved about the cigar, indicated by the way he growled,  
"I also don't make deals with pirates."

Sensing the waves of irritation rolling off the highly strung Marine, he scoffed haughtily, "I have previous knowledge that says otherwise."

"I don't have time to play games with you, you bastard."

Law rose, gathering up the coat and jutte and drew as close as he dared to the bristling man, removing his new cigar and taking care to hide his next action from anyone nearby.

Smoker looked a bit startled, a welcome change if Law said so himself, when he leaned in and took the other cigar from his mouth; not, of course, having expected the Shichibukai to leave himself vulnerable even for the slightest second.

And definitely not anticipating the demanding and almost ravenous kiss.

Law seemed quite pleased with himself as he began to move off, placing both cigars back in Smoker's slightly agape jaws and taking the other items with him; leaving the stunned Vice-Admiral in his wake.

"Sometimes it's good to play games, Hakuryō-ya, it keeps you on your toes," he said over his shoulder, turning his head slightly and locking eyes with his 'ally.' Smoker didn't miss the mischievous glint in the younger man's eye as he smiled one of his potentially dangerous smiles and continued, "If you want to see these again, I suggest you play by my rules..."

He tucked Smoker's things under his arm and strutted away toward the Strawhat's side of the line. The Marine watched as he left, still a bit thrown from his sudden assault.

"You can never trust a pirate," he chuckled disbelievingly under his breath, wondering what exactly was in store for him when he sought out his possessions.

* * *

**_original tumblr post date_: 9 Feb, 2013**


	4. ZoSan: Sofa So Good

**One of my tumblr friends was talking to me on skype and wanted me to give him some help orienting a sex scene on a couch using his Prohibition/Speakeasy au he had in the works**  
**This was the result**

**In which Sanji is the bartender and Zoro is the muscle of the speakeasy they work for**

**tumblr post** post / 49173063343

* * *

-**CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT**-

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Zoro was tugging at the blonde's vest and maneuvering him toward the cream-colored chaise on the east wall.

"You damn moss, be careful, these are expensive," Sanji protested quietly as Zoro laid an open-mouthed siege along the pale skin that was slowly being exposed.

He let his legs give as the chair's frame hit the backs of his knees, the arms he'd snaked around Zoro's neck dragging the other man down with him. He let his shirt fall from his shoulders as his lover nudged the material down his arms and tossed it aside.

"Watch it, numbnuts, I said-"

Zoro kissed the argument from his mind, a tortuous tongue invading and drawing a soft moan from him as his hands tangled in the green hair.

The larger man hovered above him, his dark eyes staring hungrily down upon the blonde, "If you don't want me to rip them off, you better help you shitty barkeep…"

Sanji smirked up at him, his hands already on the other man's belt.

They shed the remaining articles from their bodies with about as little fuss as they could manage, "_You're paying for that you shitty bastard_," and Sanji found himself in Zoro's lap as the security head jacked their swollen erections between them. The blonde ran his hands over the caramel planes of the other man's back, rubbing teasing the fine hairs at the nape of his neck as he tongued the gold in Zoro's ear. Sanji laughed softly at the shudder in the green-haired man's breath when he nibbled on the adorned lobe.

"Raise your hips," he said with all the subtly of a blasted Tommy gun.

"I'm not ready yet asshole."

"Then _let me get you ready_…"

Sanji scoffed but rose up on his knees a little, hissing as he felt a fingertip trail down his spine and into the cleft, circling agonizingly slow around the puckered skin.

"You are _not_ doing this dry!"

Zoro quirked an angular brow at him, smirking like the blonde had given him a prime opportunity for mischief, "Then you better get to work dart-brow."

He drew the hand back, wiggling the digits in Sanji's face as they came into his gaze. The bartender glowered at him, but the light squeezing around his base prompted him to get a move on.

* * *

**_original tumblr post date_: 29 April, 2013  
**


End file.
